Recently, as the circuit board for the semiconductor device is used a high-density packaged body of a structure formed by laminating a great number of LSI chips or memories (multi-chip package) due to the complication of the circuit structure in various electron devices or the high density packaging of electron parts. On the other hand, the circuit board for the semiconductor device increases the heat value per unit area of a heat dispersion face accompanied with the increase of the wiring number based on the improvement of the operating rate of LSI such as CPU or the like, the increase of consumption power through charge and discharge of the element, or the reduction of the heat dispersion face through miniaturization.
Heretofore, as the semiconductor element built-in multilayered circuit board is proposed a multilayered circuit board using an insulating substrate made of a resin in JP-A-2003-218282.
Also, JP-A-2003-17638 proposes a lamination type multi-chip semiconductor device arranged at a state of laminating an electron cooling element (Peltier element).
Further, JP-A-H 11-145381 proposes a semiconductor multi-chip module provided with a heat dispersion path formed from a semiconductor element packaged in a substrate toward a side face of the substrate.